TIMELESS
by WatashiYumi
Summary: Saat kesempatan kedua itu ada. Akankah ia bisa membayar janjinya?- "Bahkan kematian pun tak bisa memisahkan kita..-Sehun "Jika kau yang pergi meninggalkanku, maka akulah yang akan menyusulmu kesana..-Luhan [HUNHAN] oneshoot


_Bahkan kematian pun tak bisa memisahkan kita..._

WatashiYumi

Present

TIMELESS

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Tragedy,romance,supranatural/?,etc

Cerita ini milik Yumi, hanya meminjam nama dan tokoh. Semua kejadian dalam cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Maaf jika ada kesamaan, itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Yumi masih punya harga diri untuk tidak memplagiat karya orang lain.

WARNING!

Yaoi,boyslove,typo bertebaran,tidak sesuai EYD,cerita aneh dan tidak jelas.

Happy Reading ^^

TIMELESS

'_Selamat hari jadi yang kedua tahun hyung'_

**Air mata yang sedari tadi mengembang dipelupuk mataku kini mengalir**

'_Aku ingin tetap bisa merayakan hari jari kita ditahun berikutnya'_

**Harapanmu kini tinggal janji yang tak bisa kau penuhi Sehunnie**

'_Aku mencintaimu, Luhan'_

**Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sehun...**

PPIIPP

Rekaman video itu kini telah berhenti. Sudah tidak lagi menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi seakan berinteraksi dengan pemuda yang kini tengah menatap kosong pada televisi berlayar datar didepannya. Layar itu kosong. Kosong seperti hidupnya saat ini. Hampa tanpa sosok pemuda didalam rekaman video tadi. Sepasang mata indah itu kini penatap sendu pada layar gelap dihadapannya. Ia biarkan setetes air mata itu mengalir lagi dan lagi. Biarlah ia terlihat lemah. Lemah karna pemuda yng begitu ia cintai kini meninggalkannya...

'_Hyung, lihatlah jarimu terluka'_

**Bahkan kau lebih mengerti aku lebih dari diriku sendiri**

'_Aku juga akan melukai jariku sendiri'_

**Kau bahkan sering melakukan hal yang tak pernah terlintas dipikiranku**

'_Lihat, jari kita sama-sama terluka, darah kita menyatu'_

**Masih teringat jelas saat kau berjanji, saat kau menyatukan jemari kita**

'_itu tandanya tidak ada yang akan memisahkan kita selain kematian'_

**Dan kau bersumpah untuk cinta yang abadi...**

Bias cahaya matahari pagi merembet melalui celah gorden apartemen pemuda berkebangsaan china yang kini mengukuhkan diri menjadi warga kebangsaa korea selatan. Sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terpejam kini mulai terbuka dan menerawang keadaan sekitar. Bisa ia rasakan bagian punggungnya yang terasa sedikit pegal karna tertidur di sofa. Perlahan ia pindahkan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya semalaman ini. Tunggu, Selimut? Dahinya pun berkerut. Seingatnya ia tak sempat membawa selimut kesayangannya ke ruang tamu. Lantas, siapa yang membawa selimut bermotif bambi ini dan menyelimutinya? Masih dengan kegiatan-mari berfikir bagaimana bisa selimut ini berpindah tempat- sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari sosok pria tampan berbahu tegap berdiri santai tepat dibelakangnya.

"Selimut bambi itu tentu saja tak akan bisa berpindah tempat dengan sendirinya, hyung"

DEG

Suara itu, suara yang selama setahun ini begitu ia rindukan. Apakah karna begitu merindukan suara itu sampai-sampai suara itu terus terngiang jelas ditelinganya? Tidak tidak.

**Aku pasti sudah gila! Tidak, mungkin ini karna aku merindukannya...**

"Apakah kau begitu merindukanku hem?" tanya suara itu lagi

Bagus, kini ia mulai takut. Takut bahwa kini ia sedang bermimpi dan takut bahwa jika ia terbangun nanti ia tak bisa mendengar suara itu lagi, ia takut jika...

"Aku disini, Luhan"

Bersamaan dengan suara menenangkan yang begitu Luhan rindukan, bisa ia rasakan sepasang lengan kokoh merengkuh erat tubuh mungilnya.

**Ya Tuhan, jika ini hanya mimpi, tolong jangan buat aku terbangun...**

TIMELESS

Keheningan menyelimuti acara sarapan pagi mereka kali ini. Tidak seperti saat dulu mereka bersama. Tidak lagi terdengar suara lengkingan Luhan saat Sehun merebut telur matasapi milik Luhan. Bahkan tidak lagi terlihat kebiasaan Sehun yang dengan senang hati menyuapi kekasihnya itu nasi goreng kimchi yang menjadi menu sarapan mereka. Tidak ada lagi. Semua itu hanya kenangan masa lampau. Yang ada kini hanya sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dalam diam.

**Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?**

Dengan wajah penasaran, Luhan terus menatap 'sosok' pria yang sedari tadi dengan santainya menikmati roti dengan selai kesukaannya. Sesekali terlihat Sehun yang begitu menikmati orange juice yang menjadi teman sarapannya pagi ini.

"Bicaralah jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hyung" ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari roti digenggamannya

**Apakah kau tidak tau keadaanku, Sehun?**

Mata rusa itu, menatap sayu pria yang sdari tadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya

**Sehun...**

Seakan bisa mendengar bisikan hati Luhan yang sedari tadi memanggilnya, 'sosok' pria tampan itu menoleh. Menatap tepat kedua bola mata indah dihadapannya. Mata yang selalu bisa menghipnotisnya. Sepasang mata teduh yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau butuh hiburan"

**Maksudmu?**

"Ayo kita berkencan"

**Ehh?!**

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria mungil itu, segera ia genggam tangan kekasihnya menuju kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Bersiap untuk menghabiskan satu hari yang tersisa bagi mereka. Satu hari yang mungkin tak akan pernah mereka lupakan, selamanya...

TIMELESS

Jika Sehun mengatakan 'kencan' sudah dipastikan tujuan mereka adalah Sungai Han. Bersepeda, menikmati jajanan pinggir jalan, mengabadikan moment bahagia mereka, dan berakhir dengan memandangi indahnya sungai han saat senja menjelang. Terlalu sederhana memang. Tapi bagi Luhan, selama itu bersama 'Sehun-nya', dan selama jemari mereka bertautan erat, semua itu lebih dari kata 'sempurna'. Memang Luhan tak pernah menuntut kencan romantis di taman bermain, atau dinner di restaurant berbintang, Sehun sangat tau itu. Bahkan pria mungil itu tak pernah menuntut Sehun agar selalu mengerti dirinya atau memberikan banyak waktu luang untuknya. Tidak. Luhannya tidak seperti itu. Luhan seorang berhati hangat dan penuh pengertian. Luhannya adalah pria mungil dengan sejuta kesempurnan. Sampai ia tak bisa lepas dari jerat seorang Luhan meski ia telah meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.

Bisa dibilang kini Sehun hanya 'sosok' yang seharusnya sudah tidak dibutuhkan eksistensinya lagi di muka bumi. Kehadirannya hari ini hanya sebagai bentuk dari rasa penasarannya terhadap sesuatu yang belum tuntas. Janji. Ia merasa memiliki janji pada kekasihnya sebelum ia mencapai kedamaian yang sesungguhnya. Maka dari itu ia diberikan waktu hanya sampai pukul 22.00 KTS untuk menepati janjinya. Lebih tepatnya, membayar janji yang belum ia penuhi, pada Luhannya.

**Memikirkan sesuatu?**

Suara hati seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya pun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari sebuah jawaban"

Jawaban Sehun membuat kening Luhan berkerut bingung. Jemari Luhan perlahan membelai lembut wajah tampan itu. Wajah tampan yang selalu ia rindukan. Wajah seorang Oh Sehun.

**Apakah kau akan pergi lagi?**

Mata rusa itu, mengarah tepat pada iris tajam Sehun. Mata itu, sendu tanpa keceriaan yang selalu ia pancarkan. Mata itu, terlihat lelah, lelah untuk terus menangis dan menangis. Mata itu, sial! Sehun benci mengakui kalau ialah penyebab mata rusa itu kehilangan sinarnya.

Dengan cepat, ia rengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Tubuh Luhan memang selalu pas dalam pelukannya. Seakan mereka ditakdirkan dan terlahir sebagai pasangan. Bisa Sehun rasakan, tubuh munggil itu bergetar. Luhan menangis, ia menangis lagi. Tanpa isakan, tanpa suara, tapi bisa Sehun rasakan air mata yang membasahi bajunya. Dengan jemari yang mencengram erat baju yang ia kenakan. dan itu semua seakan meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

TIMELESS

Sinar mentari kini sepenuhnya tergantikan dengan kehadiran sinar rembulan. Detik demi detik berlalu secepat hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah. Tak terasa waktunya didunia ini akan segera berakhir. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa tujuannya belum tercapai. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sebenarnya, janji apa yang belum terlunasi agar ia bisa hidup tenang dikeabadian. Apa dan bagaimana caranya? Tak ada banyak waktu untuk berfikir sementara waktunya perlahan mengikis. Dialihkannya perhatian pada pria mungil yang sedang tertidur meringkuk di kasur empuknya itu. Terlihat begitu damai dalam mimpinya. Dengan sedikit senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Sehun frustasi ntah pada siapa. Dan ditengah kebingungannya, munculkah sesosok pria tampan bersandar tepat didinding yang berada dibelakang tempat Sehun berdiri.

"waktumu hampir berakhir, Oh Sehun" sosok itu dengan santai berkata sambil memperhatikan sebuah liontin berbandul jam dengan angka romawi sebagai penentu waktunya.

"Aku tau"

Hembusan angin mengarah keluar jendela kamar apartement Luhan bersamaan dengan hilangnya 'sosok' tadi

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu" dikecupnya kening Luhan yang tertutup poni lalu perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar bercat biru muda itu. Meninggalkan kekasih mungilnya sendiri. Meninggalkan jutaan kenangan indah mereka, dan meninggalkan dunia ini, selamanya...

BLAM

Bersamaan dengan kepergian Sehun, perlahan kedua mata seindah mata rusa itu terbuka. Menitikkan setetes air mata, menatap sendu pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat.

**Jika kau yang pergi meninggalkanku, maka akulah yang akan menyusulmu kesana...**

**Oh Sehun**

TIMELESS

21.55 KST

Waktu diarlojinya menunjukkan hampir pukul 22.00 malam. Sebentar lagi, ia akan benar-benar menghilang. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ketempat ia akan 'dijemput' menuju tempatnya kembali. Udara malam yang menusuk kulit pun tak ia pedulikan karna sebenarnya ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan hawa dingin atau panas lagi. Karna ia bukan lagi seorang manusia yang masih bernafas. Ia adalah sosok yang sudah tiada didunia ini.

Traffic light masih menunjukkan tanda hijau untuk pengendara berarti larangan untuk pada pejalan kaki untuk tidak menyebrang. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Ia terus melangkah. Ia tidak takut tertabrak kendaraan, karna ia tak kasat mata. Kini, ia sudah sampai menuju tempatnya akan kembali. Menutup kelopak matanya perlahan, dan menunggu. Hingga teriakan suara seseorang yang begitu familiar ditelingganya membuatnya membuka mata

"SEHUN!"

Perputaran waktu seakan melampat seketika. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia menyaksikan kekasihnya meregang nyawa. Dan bisa ia lihat sekilas, senyum yang sangat indah menghiasi wajah cantik kekasihnya sebelum tubuh mungil itu terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia terpaku, diam menyaksikan tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu perlahan didatangi beberapa orang untuk diberikan pertolongan. Pria mungil itu, tak terselamatkan.

Bersamaan dengan suara dentang jam besar dipersimpangan jalan yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 22.00, perlahan ia pun menghilang. Seberkas cahaya mengelilingi tubuh tegapnya. Sudah waktunya ia kembali. Diarahkannya pandangan pada jasad yang tertutup selehai kain putih. Bisa ia lihat jiwa kekasihnya telah terpisah dari jasadnya. Dan akan menuju keabadian abadi bersamanya, selamanya...

End

Annyeonghaseyoooo

Kenalkan aku Yumi_

Debut pertamaku di ffn,bagaimana? /lirik keatas/

Mengecewakan? Nanggung? Gajelas? Hoho memang -_-

Hmm sebenarnya Yumi_ udah nyiapin hmm bisa dibilang sequel dan nanti ada flashback nya hunhan

Oh iya btw Yumi_ itu HunHan shipper! *gakadayangnanya* /brb pulang/

Oke salam kenal reader-nim dan sunbae-nim

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca /tebar swallownya Sehun/


End file.
